


Graceless

by shytrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, Loki Does What He Wants, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptions, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shytrash/pseuds/shytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just past two o'clock in the morning and you knew you should have been asleep long ago. It was just so, so hot and you spent most of the night tossing and turning. To calm down you decided to read and eventually, one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I know that it's been done many times before probably. However, I just wanted to write it and get it all out. This is the second real smutty thing i've ever written, so i hope to god it's alright.

When you checked your phone for the millionth time, the time read 2:05 am. You sighed, rolling over again and you tried to get comfortable in this heat. There was a fan pointed at you on the highest setting and you were laying in bed in only a singlet and underwear, it was too hot for anything else. You _hated_ summer, it was always too hot for you and made sleeping almost impossible. Deciding that you probably weren't going to sleep tonight at all, you grab your mobile and opened up to the latest fan fiction you were reading. Lately you had been obsessing over Loki, the God of Mischief. His long raven hair and sharp green eyes make any girl swoon, but you're also attracted to his darker side. The mischief and the lies, the unbelievably hot villain that Tom Hiddleston portrays in the movie has you damp just _thinking_ about him. 

You were currently reading one about Loki wearing a three piece suite, using a tie as a gag. You were normally put off by this kind of stuff and tended to avoid it, but tonight you couldn't. This fan fiction is making your mind race and you can feel yourself slowly becoming wet. This has never happened before. You've never just gotten wet over  _reading_ something. 

"Fuck it," you mutter, pushing your panties down without even giving yourself time to think about it. You aren't going to deny yourself this, not after such a stressful day. You bite your lip to cover the groan you make as you slide your hand down your stomach, sliding two fingers into your folds that are slick with arousal. Finding your clit, you make slow circles around it, teasing yourself slightly. Images of a tall man with long black hair flow through your mind and you let them, utterly engrossed with pretending that it's  _his_ hand and not yours. 

You can't help the gasp that passes your lips when you slowly slide two fingers inside your womanhood,  beginning to pump slowly. While you're laying there, tangled in sheets with one hand thrusting in and out while the other cups your breast through your singlet, you feel like you're being watched. You cast that aside as your own paranoia and focus on the building sensation at the pit of your stomach that signals that you're getting close. 

Sliding your fingers out, your quickly start to rub your clit, picking up speed to meet your body's demand. At this stage you're panting, eyes screwed shut and your back is arching off of your bed. 

Just before you can reach your climax, a hand snakes around yours and pulls it away from your slick folds. You freeze, horror and dread racing through you as you open your eyes and look around. Leaning above you is a man dressed in black with gold, long hair cascading around his shoulders as his eyes that shone like emeralds in the dimly lit room stare down at you. "Hello, my pet," he growls, voice thick with lust. "I've been watching you. However, I cannot let you climax by yourself." His words ignite a desire in you and suddenly you want to know what his lips taste like, you want to run your hands over his chest, kissing and licking as you go. 

You squeeze you eyes shut. "This isn't real, you aren't real. You're a Norse God who is thousands of years old. You aren't actually here." You know you sound mental, but this is absurd. Lately your imagination has been running wild, but this is just outrageous. 

"I assure you, darling, I am real. If I wasn't could I do this?" He smirks and both of you look down as you watch your singlet and panties disappear in a green haze. 

"Holy fucking shit." You whisper, completely blown away by the situation and the fact that a _God_ was above you and had just used magic to make the rest of your clothing disappear. 

"Now, I believe you have some unfinished business." He raises an eyebrow and you don't have time to respond as he's already on your neck, kissing and biting and all you can do is arch your neck and moan.  In the past you had never been one for hickeys, but now you want them. You want him to leave marks on you, to  _claim_ you as his, no matter how stupid that sounds. Suddenly he bites down hard as if he knows what you're thinking and you're lost in the feeling of it, the pain mixed with pleasure. 

His hands take their time wondering over your body, first he runs his fingers over your breast, one hand sliding down your stomach while the other focuses on your nipple. Loki rubbed and teased your nipple until it was a hard peak, his mouth closing around your other nipple witch cause you to release a breathy moan. When the Norse God thought that you had had enough teasing, he travelled lower, applying a trail of open mouthed kisses until he reached the top of your hips. You were looking down at him, watching as he ran a finger through your slick folds, biting at the top of your thighs. 

"Loki, please," you panted, you were hot and desperate to seek the release you were denied earlier. 

"Already begging?" Her murmured, looking up at you to give you a sly smile. 

"Please, I need you, fuck, Loki!"You were rewarded with Loki's mouth on your clit, massaging it and increasing speed to quickly build your orgasm, the sensation of his mouth was driving your crazy, causing your hips to buck up. However, he slows, bringing you down from sensation that was your release. You moan, frustrated. 

Loki slides his tongue down through your folds, humming in approval of the noises you were making and you knew he was working hard to get you to make more of them. He craved your moans as much as you craved his touch, it was overwhelming.  Your hands snaked through his black hair, twisting it in your hands as he tastes and teases you.  When he slides two fingers inside of you, you don't try to stop the noises pouring out of you. You  _need_ this. "Eyes on me." He commands and you obey, eyes locking onto his piercing green eyes. 

The sight of Loki between your legs, lowering his mouth onto your clit once again is almost enough to make you come. He puts one hand on your hip to stop you from moving while the other hand is pumping faster and you can tell that you are getting close again. By now your skin is damp with sweat but you don't care, you're focused entirely on Loki. Your clit is throbbing and Loki is relentless with his tongue and before you know it, you feel your orgasm crash around you, enveloping you in ecstasy. "Loki, fuck, _Loki_!" You yell, back arching as your legs tense up. Loki doesn't stop though, he makes you ride out your orgasm until you're shaking. 

Once you've finally controlled your breathing, Loki moves so he's laying next to you. He pulls you to him and immediately  you feel cooler and calmer. That orgasm left you exhausted and it wasn't long before you fell asleep in the arms of the God of Mischief. 


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I tried.

When you woke up, sun beaming in through the curtains, you take a moment to wake up. Your memory is foggy and slow, but it all rushes back to you when you realise there's an arm wrapped around your waist and a stiffness pressing against your thigh.  _Loki._ The God of Mischief was  _spooning_ you. You couldn't quite believe it. Last night had been so amazing and it never really hit you until now that he's a god and he is  _real_ and when you went to pleasure yourself, he came and took over.  _Why you?_ Your mind wonders. You're nothing special. Don't have a lot of money, still in university,  working a boring part time job. In your eyes, you aren't even that pretty. 

You try to stop your mind from wondering off, so you listen to Loki's quite breathing. Smirking, you gently grind down on Loki's hard-on, gauging his response. His breath hitches, but he remains asleep. Slowly, careful not to wake the snoozing God, you twist around so his erection rubs against your belly. You slide your hand down until you wrapped it around the length of the God, giving a slow stroke. Once again, his breathing hitched, but he didn't wake up. You increased your slow strokes up and down his length, deciding to kiss from his neck down to his chest. When you heard his quiet moan, you  _knew_ he was awake. You picked up the pace, beginning to stroke faster as you looked up at half-lidded green eyes. 

"Morning," you said, voice calm as you gave him a slight smile. At that point, he flipped you over, growling in response. Now, you were pinned under a gorgeous, painfully aroused God. He catches your lips in a bruising kiss and you return it with an eager passion, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him close to you. When his tongue ran along your bottom lip you couldn't help the moan that fell from your lips. His hands roamed your body, from your breasts down to the hot wetness between your legs. 

"Already wet for me, pet?" Loki said as he pulled back to look at you. His voice was like velvet on your skin and you craved it. Craved to hear him and to feel his hands on you, pleasing you. When he pushes a digit inside you of, your back arches slightly. "So responsive, I love it." You groan and you feel his lips travel along your neck. He adds another digit and then begins to pump his fingers slowly, biting down on your neck at the same time. The mix between pain and pleasure is overwhelming and you mutter a range of expletives, feeling his smile against your neck. 

When you focus on his face, his eyes are staring at you, watching as your face becomes flushed. He studies how your lips fall open in an 'o' shape as his thumb brushes against your clit, teasing you, driving you crazy with need.  All you can see is the hunger and desire in his eyes, pupil blown so wide there's only a small ring of the green you've become addicted to. Never before have you felt such an intense desire to fuck someone, but you now know you will never have this with anyone else. Loki, the God of Mischief has ruined you for everyone else but you can't even care. As long as he doesn't stop touching you, you don't give a flying fuck. 

"I am going to make you come and claim you as mine," you can hardly focus on his words as his thumb starts to trace your clit. You loved it.  "And then I will fuck you and you're going to come again." You try to grind down on his hand to get more friction, needing to feel more. He rewards you with more pressure on your clit which causes your muscles to tense, orgasm building rapidly. 

"Yes, yes, Loki, yes," falls from your lips and you're lost in pleasure, arms wrapping around his neck so you can twist your fingers into his raven locks. Suddenly your orgasm is consuming you, making you go weak at the knees. Loki barely gives you time to recover as his fingers are gone, replaced by his generous length as he buried himself in you completely with an agonizingly slow thrust. Your body was sensitive and the size of his length left you moaning loudly, unashamed if the neighbours or anyone else heard. 

The God of Mischief growled, setting a rhythmic pace, drawing his full length in and out each time. He was rough but you enjoyed every minuet of it, fingers twisted in his hair as you pulled his face to yours, desperate to feel his lips again. His thrusts became harder and faster, causing the God on top of you to moan, the sound muffled by your mouth. One of Loki's hand cupped your breast, fingers running over your nipple. Soon enough you felt your sensitive body slowly work its way to another orgasm. As Loki's thrusts became more erratic you knew he was getting close too. 

You pushed your hips ups, allowing to go deeper as he reaches his own release. His thrusts were becoming deeper, faster and more unpredictable. You knew he was on the edge and when you felt his hand leave you breast and find its way down to your clit, you knew you wouldn't last much longer either. "Come for me," he whispered, "scream my name."

Before you knew it, your second orgasm coursed through you, causing you to nothing but stars and then nothing, nothing but Loki. His name was ripped from your throat and your muscles tensed around him, causing the God to moan loudly, a sound you love, as you felt his release fill you. He rode out his climax, burying his head in your neck and leaving you a weak-kneed, unable to move mess.

When it was over, he pulled out of you and you whimpered as your hyper-sensitive skin protested. Loki laid next to you and pulled you to him so your head was on his chest, arm slung over his waist lazily. "You are mine," he says and you feel warm all over. You're too tired to question  _but why me_ right now, so you let yourself fall asleep wrapped up in the arms of the God of Mischief. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this any good? Second smutty fanfiction and I took this one off of anonymous because I think it's alright and I hope you guys thought it was alright too!  
> Tell me if there's any mistakes and leave a review if you would like to see more of this kind of stuff.  
> thank you  
> (the chapter titles are songs by the xx.)

**Author's Note:**

> p.s while I see a lot of people saying Loki has blue eyes, I like to write that he has green.  
> p.p.s, i read this incredibly hot fanfiction of Loki wearing a three piece suite before I wrote this, so that's why it's referenced.


End file.
